You are in love with Jeff?
by MelAnderson
Summary: "What's up?" Blaine stopped doing his homework and turned around to look at Nick, noticing that he didn't have the typical smile on his face that he usually had. / Klaine helping to let Niff happen!


„Door is open!", Blaine yelled and the door opened slowly, revealing a desperate looking Nick.

„Hey, Blaine, can I...can I ask you something?", he asked concerned and sat down on a chair.

„Sure. What's up?" Blaine stopped doing his homework and turned around to look at Nick, noticing that Nick didn't had the typical smile on his face that he always had.

„Umm..." Nick has never talked to someone about that. Night after night he had to think of it and wasn't able to sleep. He felt weak and came to the conclusion that he had to change something in his life. That's why he decided to talk to Blaine, one of his best friends and probably the best listener when it comes to real problems, to have someone by his side.

„Nick, I don't know what's bothering you, but you can tell me. I can see that it – whatever it is – is eating you up inside and that you became...let's just say _unhappy_ over the last past days. You aren't _you_ anymore."

Nick nodded slightly, relieved about Blaine's ability to notice whenever someone is upset. „I know, Blaine, it's just that..." He has never felt so hopeless like this before. It was terrible. He felt like crap.

Feeling the discomfort of Nick, Blaine sighed – because he knew the feeling oh-so-well – and went over to sit down on his bed in front of him. He had to deny the thought of taking Nick's hands, because it would be weird. Well, he thought that _Nick_ would find it weird, so he didn't do anything, just stared at the boy sitting in front of him. „Come on, dude, it's not like I'm a complete stranger. I'm your friend, you can trust me."

Now Nick was the one who sighed. „I can't believe I'm doing this. I said to me to never tell anyone about this." He more talked to himself than with Blaine. „Well, I noticed something and...I don't know what to do. I wanted to ask you for some advice because...you may have had the same feelings before. To give me some advice, you know."

„Nick, what are you talking about? You have to tell me, otherwise I can't understand what you say and therefore can't help you."

„O-okay." Comanding all the courage, Nick lifted his had up to look at Blaine.

„Jeff." He felt his heart skipping a beat, finally talking to someone. „It's Jeff who is driving me crazy."

„Why doesn't this surprise me at all?" Blaine had to smile, happy about the fact that Nick had a _small_ problem. „Okay, then tell me, what did he do? Is he unfriendly? Is he avoiding you? Aren't you best friends anymore?"

Nick frowned, wondering about what Blaine thought. „No, nothing like that!", he replied and shook his head. „No, it's more serious, sadly."

The door squealed and Kurt walked into the room, surprised that Nick looked like the world was coming to an end and Blaine like someone broke his guitar. „Oh, should've knocked. Shall I leave?", he asked, going backwards. Nick looked at him, shaking his head. Kurt smiled and sat down next to Blaine, putting his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder. „So, what are you two talking about?"

„I just wanted to have some advice from Blaine, but you can help me, too", Nick explained.

After a few seconds Blaine broke the silence. „Oh!" He finally understood what Nick tried to tell him, but was afraid to. „Nick, why didn't you just tell me?"

„What should he have told you, babe?" Kurt didn't understand a single word they said, not knowing about Nicks intentions.

„That he is in love with his best friend!" Blaine said, gesturing wildly with his hands.

„JEFF?", Kurt yelled and opened his eyes wide. „You are in love with Jeff?" With a huge grin on his face he held his hand to his heart. „Why didn't you tell _me_? You would be probably the cutes couple ever!"

Blaine frowned and turned around to look at his boyfriend. „What did you just say, babe?" Kurt laughed and gave him a little peck on the cheek. „That I love you!" Blaine nodded and smiled, fighting the urge to kiss Kurt, but due to the circumstances, he didn't do it.

Nick sat back, unable to say a word. _That was creepy!_, he said to himself. „Sorry, guys, but I'm trying to figure out what it is about me and Jeff, so...it would be great if you can at least hear me out instead of making out in front of me..."

Blaine blushed – Kurt didn't – and stood up. „Of course, Nick. So, let's clear things up. You are in love with Jeff."

After a few seconds Nick noticed that Blaine was waiting for an answer. „Yes, I am in love with Jeff. At least I _think_ that I am...", he mumbled.

„What's that? So, you don't really know if you love him. Then how did y-"

„I can feel that you didn't tell us everything, Nick!", Kurt interrupted Blaine, wanting to help Nick. For a moment Nick toyed with the idea of just telling them that it all was just a joke, so that they would leave him alone with his _problem_, but looking into their faces, seeing the kindness and loyalty in their eyes, he changed his mind and sighed. „It was two weeks ago, Jeff and I were in our room, having a Harry Potter-marathon that night..."

* * *

><p>„I just wish I could be a wizard like them! Having the opportunity to do whatever I want would be the greatest thing ever!" Jeff layed down on his bed, grabbing a pen and pretending to hold a wand in his hand. „Accio Warbler-solo!", he yelled and made a <em>sparkling<em> noise, wagging wildly with the wand in the air.

Nick laughed out loud. „Jeff, stop it! You are going to hurt yourself!" He couldn't stop laughing, because Jeff stood up and jumped up and down on his bed.

„Nick, it isn't working!" He patted the wand. „I think it's broken! Can you lend me yours so I can get us our well-deserved solos?"

„Come on, Jeff, sit down already, _the Goblet of Fire_ is next, and that's my favourite!", Nick complained, changing the DVDs. He was still smiling. Seconds later, the Harry Potter theme filled the room and Nick sat down on his bed, ready to watch the movie.

Apparently Jeff wasn't. He blinked and made an evil face. With a big shout he jumped as high as he could and landed on Nick's bed. „YOU MUGGLE!" Nick was terrified and his heart sped up. It began to race and made Nick blush. Jeff began to tickle Nick. „No offense, but if you are a muggle and _not_ a wizard, then how can I even be friends with you?"

„Because..." Nick had to gasp for air. „Because you are no wizard either, Jeff!" Nick shouldn't have said that, because Jeff tickled him even more, and because they were friends since they were small children, he knew where to tickle Nick to make him laugh and scream for mercy.

„STOP IT, JEFF!", Nick screamed, well, he _tried _to. He couldn't stop laughing and tried to push Jeff away, but he failed. Even though Jeff became slower, he didn't let Nick go. „You can't be thinking that you get away with that!" He smiled at Nick, laying down on him to keep him where he was. Nick's heart started to race again and he could feel an unfamiliar felling. It kind of reminded him of the times he was sick. But this time if felt better, it made him smile. _Butterflies in my stomach_, Nick thought and shut his eyes. _You've gotta be kidding me!_

„Something wrong, dude? D-did I hurt you? I'm sor-"

„No, no, everything's fine, Jeff." Nick tried to move, but Jeff was still lying on him. He was thankful that it was already dark and Jeff wasn't able to see how red his face was.

„Can you now...get off of me? Please?" He again tried to squirm himself out of Jeff's arms. That's when he noticed his gaze. Jeff was looking down at him, staring him into the eyes. Nick stopped and shot a glance at Jeff, feeling more and more uncomfortable.

Closing his eyes and shaking his head, Jeff stood up and went over to his own bed. He collapsed into the bed and hid his face in the pillow.

Nick held his hand to his heart, it was beating fast and he had to smile. He took the remote and turned both the TV and the DVD player off. Then he was lying in the dark, staring at the ceiling, noticing the moonlight falling through the window, casting light on Jeff. Millions of thoughts flew through Nick's mind and he tucked himself up.

This night he dreamed for the first time of Jeff in _that_ way.

* * *

><p>„I love Harry Potter", Blaine mumbled deep in thought.<p>

„BLAINE!" Kurt hit him and brought him back to reality.

„Sorry", he said and looked at Nick. „I appreciate it that you told us this story, Nick, and I absolutely know what you have to do now!"

Nick sat up. „Tell me!"

„Ask him out on a date!"

„Blaine, I - I can't..."

„Just do it!", Kurt approved, putting his arm around Blaine.

„You think I should really do it? I'm afraid he says No and then we can't be friends anymore and I can't stand the thought to lose him as my best friend..."

„Nick, as far as I can tell you, I totally know how you feel about Jeff. When I realized that I fell in love with this awesome boy here-", he tousled Kurt's hair and smiled, „I just HAD to tell him. And if I didn't, well, who knows what would have happened? Maybe we would just be friends, nothing more..."

Nick had to smile. „I'm sure that you would have found a way, Blaine!"

„I know, I know, we just belong together! ...anyways, I'm entirely sure that Jeff is going to say Yes if you ask him out!"

„Really? I don't know. What if he doesn't feel the same way and I would make a total fool of myself by revealing my feelings..."

A mobile phone rang. It was Nick's. „Sorry", he said apologetic and looked at the display.

_Incoming call: Jeff_

„Oh my god, it's _him_!", he screamed, almost throwing the phone away.

„Answer it!", both Blaine and Kurt yelled. Nick did.

„Yes?"

„Nick? Where are you?"

„I'm with Blaine and Ku..."

„C-Can you come over? I need to tell you something."

„Sure. I'll be there in a second!" He shut the phone and put it back in his pocket.

„What did he say?" Kurt opened his eyes wide.

„He said I should come over, he wants to talk to me." Blaine smiled and bit his lip. He wiggled his eyebrows and gave Nick a knowing look. „Stop it, Blaine!", Nick said and laughed. „I'm gonna go now." He went to the door and opened it.

Kurt blew Nick a kiss and laughed. „Good luck, Nicky!" Nick turned around and gave Kurt an evil look. „You know we love you!", Blaine said apologetic and shrugged.

Gathering his courage, Nick walked to his and Jeff's room. Before entering, he adjusted his blazer and brought his hair in order. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Jeff was sitting on his bed and raised his head. Nick shut the door and walked over to Jeff. „So, what do you need to tell me then?"

Jeff licked his lips and patted on the space next to him. „Sit down." Nick sat down and smiled. „Jeff, I need to tell you something as well."

„Can I start?", Jeff asked, looking afraid. Nick nodded. „Thank you. Nick, I'm not sure if you feel the same way, but...you remember the night we watched all the Harry Potter movies, right?"

Nick laughed. „Oh yes! You pretended to be a wizard and nearly fell of your bed..."

„Right." Jeff nodded slightly. „Um, I don't know how to say this, but..."

_This can't be happening!_, Nick thought and had to admit that the feeling in his stomach was back. Not that it disappeared, it just was less intense. But now it was back. More than ever before.

„Nick, I think I'm in love with you." Nick's mouth fell open and he stared at Jeff, who had to look away. „So, what did_ you_ want to tell me?", he asked quickly. After a few seconds which felt like hours for Jeff, Nick sighed. „The same."

Jeff turned his head around to look at Nick. „You are in love with yourself too?" Nick laughed. That's Jeff. Always joking. Nick found it to be adorable.

„No, Jeff, I am in love with _you_!", Nick said and stared Jeff into the eyes. Slowly they moved their heads closer and stopped when they were about three inches apart.

„Are you serious?", Jeff asked and Nick was able to feel his breath on his lips. He loved that feeling. „You have no idea."

Saying this, he closed the space between them and put his lips on Jeff's.

What they didn't knew is that Blaine and Kurt were outside their room, eavesdropping on Nick and Jeff. That's why this story ends with a dancing Klaine in the hallways of Dalton.


End file.
